


Let the Right One In

by Mila_Ravenscroft



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Blood Magic, Blood and Gore, Child Death, Erotic Dreams, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Oral Sex, Sex Magic, Underage Kissing, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9903122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mila_Ravenscroft/pseuds/Mila_Ravenscroft
Summary: There are some strange cases surrounding Whale Island. Children have been found dead and the police are cornered in a cat-and-mouse chase, with no results. Gon, the only child left alive in the hometown, finds himself involved with some beings who seem to be out of this world.Will the young boy tail the one(s) behind those horrible deaths? How will he deal with them?





	1. MOURNING FOR THE SINLESS ONES

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter and its characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi-sensei.
> 
> A/N: Well, this is my first time that I venture into a more different HisoGon fic, dealing with a slightly AU. Just felt like experimenting and wanted to try something new. I’m doing a little bit of research and I love that sort of challenge.  
> Initially, I wanted to write another oneshot, but it was getting way too long so I decided to create a short fanfic~  
> I hope it’s of your liking. I had a lot of fun writing this, although it may not be a masterpiece ~  
> Also, this fic is my last one before I move to a foreign country in early March. I’d love to be as active as I currently am but, honestly, it may take a while longer for that. I will be still lurking around AO3 reading and commenting on your amazing works, though! So please! Feed me with more HisoGon stories and updates ~  
> I have other HisoGon ideas that keep me daydreaming more than it should so I’ll be back on the road once things get under control in my new “home”  
> Oh~! One more thing: From the bottom of my tainted and perverted heart...Thank you very much for your love and support! Those who have commented and voted on my stories, and for sending their feedback via inbox. It truly makes me delighted. 
> 
> Without further ado...let’s begin~

**CHAPTER 1: MOURNING FOR THE SINLESS ONES**  

Dawn was breaking with its intense sunlight when another lifeless body was found by a group of villagers, in a lake located deep inside a thick forest in Whale Island. A twelve year-old little girl. She was well-known among those curious witnesses surrounding the crime scene.  _"She was the butcher's daughter",_   _"Bless her poor unfortunate soul", "Who could have done something so horrible?"_  some of them hushedly whispered afraid to be recognized by their improper comments. However, those rumors couldn't be contained for much longer. It was one of the advantages or disadvantages - depending on the circumstances, of course - of Whale Island, because as the saying went on, "the smaller the town, the bigger the Hell." In other words, everything that took place in that remote fishing town, it reached all the resident's ears in a blink of an eye. Even the nastiest rumors spread like an intoxicating wildfire.

They all felt an instant pity for the girl's family.

In a few minutes, a middle-aged man wearing a white and blue acrylate apron approached the scene, hurriedly making his way through the crowd with his arms and elbows, until he reached and beheld the image that deeply devastated him and marked his life. The ill-fated butcher couldn't believe his eyes, he just refused to accept that his only sweet child, who had been smiling at him the day before, was soaked in muddy water and even worse,  _dead._  His body felt suddenly heavy as his head was quickly spinning, trying to digest the scene in front of him. He couldn't take it anymore and he abruptly collapsed on his knees, trying to caress his daughter's pale cheeks with his trembling hands, his eyes drowned in his own tears that were about to run down in his clean shaven face. As soon as he broke down, there was a deafening silence in the area. Even though everybody was familiar with the butcher and his family, none of them was able to find some comforting words for the mourning father as he kept helplessly sobbing over the girl's corpse, expecting everything to be a nightmare from which he would soon wake up.

After a while, a group of police officers reached the crime scene. They struggled with the butcher in order to examine the girl's cadaver, but it was just unbearable for him to move back from his child. A young woman with short and orange hair came out from the crowd and knelt beside the man, "here, my dear Sam, let me help you with this," as she kindly offered a handkerchief and her hand to support him, "how can you help me, Mito-san? Don't you see my daughter is gone?!" he replied in tears, filled with sorrow and frustration. Mito-san held back her urge to cry, she couldn't help but think that it would have been another child, her sweet boy whom she sworn to protect with her own life. She quickly shook off that idea from her mind, as she stubbornly insisted "I know and I'm so sorry about it, but you have to let them do their job so justice will be served. They will get the  _monster_ who did this," she spat the word with so much bitterness that the butcher man snapped out of his own grief. Mito was well-known around Whale Island for being a kind-hearted woman, who was always willing to help anyone in need. For that reason, it was quite unusual to hear those crude words coming from her.

Little did Mito know about the responsible ones for such cruel deed, who might as well be monsters, in a very literal sense.

The butcher man finally rubbed his tears with the back of his hands and took the young lady's hand, he looked up at her rather apologetic for his unexpected and rude outburst, but she just gave a quick nod and added, "don't mention it. Come on, I will prepare some warm and delicious food at the bar, your favourite dish that I never forget," she reassured the butcher man in deep sorrow. They slowly walked off from the crime scene as Mito kept gently rubbing the man's back while he walked with sloppy steps.

As the rest of the curious witnesses were resuming their activities, the police officers gathered near the girl's lifeless body as they examine every possible clue left behind by the heartless culprits. Unfortunately for them, there was none. However, they could easily relate some traits in her corpse. Those characteristics that repeated like a cursed pattern in the previous cases, that poor girl wasn't the first victim and certainly, she wouldn't be the last.

The sheriff knelt down close to analyze the drenched pale body, his eyes scanning for any clue but apparently, there were no visible wounds or bruises.  _"Did she just drown?"_  his troubled mind wondered. Deep inside he knew it wasn't about an accident. Unexpectedly, a couple of hemotropic butterflies were flying around the young girl's remains. It was fairly uncommon to spot those species around Whale Island. Nonetheless, those beautiful insects were drawn to one thing: the scent of blood and an indicator of a horrible omen.With shaking hands, the sheriff traced over the girl's neck which was covered by her wet blonde strands. "Dammit!" he cursed under his breath, loudly enough to be heard by his subordinates. A young police officer walked over, stopped behind his boss and asked "did you find it in her body as well, boss?" to which the sheriff just released a heavy sigh, feeling defeated "yeah, you might as well see for yourself", as he pointed at two almost microscopic holes on the right side of the body's neck. It looked as if a couple of needles pressed into her skin but with what purpose? No, there were obviously no trace of drugs. For some strange reason, the girl looked thinner and her angelic round cheeks didn't seem as plump as the sheriff recalled.

As the sheriff leaned forward to have a closer look at those holes, taking out his magnifying glass as he peered into them. There were two tiny strands of dried blood coming out from the neck, the meal the hemotropic butterflies were looking for.

With a swollen heart, the officer gave out one last deep sigh as his body straightened up and turned to his subordinates. "There is no doubt about it. This girl's blood has been drained out just like the other children," the younger officers just stared down at their feet, quivering with fear. It was impossible to accept the unfortunate reality.

Same traits, same lake, same time of death, same traces of blood loss compared to countless and nameless children found before. It was the same damned pattern that the police couldn't decode.

How unprepared they were.

The sheriff took another deep breath as he continued with eyes overflown with determination, "we cannot allow more innocent children to pass away right in front of our noses! We will work together and find that bloody bastard!," the officers's body posture dramatically changed as they all replied in a choir "Yessir!" They carefully picked the body and put it in a black plastic bag. As the sheriff was pulling the zip up, he took one last look at the girl's peaceful face, making a silent promise to himself:  _whoever did this,_   _I will find them. No matter what!_

~ ♠ ♥ ♣ ♦ ~

It was too much to deal with in a small town in an almost God-forsaken land where it was always quiet and peaceful. A small territory in which fishery and agriculture were the main produce to sustain the residents, whose lives were in harmony with nature. Were they being punished for something? What did they do wrong? Why are their children being killed? Those were the questions that assaulted the islanders' troubled minds and of course, no one could provide a straightforward answer. A question that merely echoed in nothingness.

In total there had been 44 children found dead during the last four months. Those were quite unsettling numbers. According to some old folklore in the local area, those numbers were strongly linked to death and of course, the villagers were afraid of those superstitions, more than ever due to the current unfortunate circumstances.

Children were not playing mischief in the agriculture fields. Those innocent creatures were not running and giggling among the crowd, nor were they cheerfully greeting the passing-by fishermen and sailors with their curious eyes. Not anymore. They were all gone. The cemetery was their awfully silent playground now, their voices may have been muted and yet, their souls were loudly yelling, demanding for justice.

There was a dim atmosphere surrounding Whale Island like a thick dark veil that reached every corner. The residents' mood was quite pessimistic, but there were few who tried to desperately hold on to a miracle. Mito did her best to keep her chin up, it wasn’t an easy task for her considering that her own child may be the next victim.

A couple of days after the butcher's daughter was found in the same lake, the islanders already had baptized it under the name of  _The Lake of the Silent Lambs_.

Such a melancholic and yet, fitting name for that place that everybody pretend to avoid like a plague.

~ ♠ ♥ ♣ ♦ ~


	2. SOMETHING WICKED THIS WAY COMES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some strangers are about to show up and disturb Whale Island...

**CHAPTER 2: SOMETHING WICKED THIS WAY COMES**

Mito busied herself with some dirty tables in a nearly futile attempt to forget about those cases that relentlessly struck her hometown. One child disappeared after another under mysterious circumstances. Not that they had family issues and ran away.  _No_ , her mind declared with conviction. As a matter of fact, all of them came from loving and caring families. For that reason, everybody was so perplexed, including her.

Generally speaking, Whale Island was a peaceful area with particularly amicable local people. There was no room for violence, except for some drunk foreign sailors engaging in silly fights, but that was once in a blue moon.

Now, for the first time in their history, the police were in a check mate situation. Yet, they persisted with the investigations. No rest for the wicked.

Whoever was behind those cases, they were getting incredibly restless with their victims.

No matter how hard Mito tried, her wandering mind always betrayed her. She really wanted to forget about those children because they were around the same age as the boy she loved as her own flesh and blood: Gon Freecss. She desperately wished she could shield him from every harm. Nobody could blame her for being overprotective. After all, it was her mother instinct furiously gushing out from her entire being. Nonetheless, she was well aware that Gon was stubborn and a free-spirited child, which meant that she couldn't restrain him at home forever. Gon's high sense of adventure was slowly blooming and he would eventually leave home, whether Mito liked it or not.

Still, she would do anything for him, even if she would have to risk her own life.

Her train of thought was abruptly cut off when a couple of tiny brass bells at the main entrance gently chimed in the bar. To Mito's ears, it only meant one thing: a new customer. As she slowly turned around to greet the newcomer with her best but fake smile, her hazel eyes met an exhausted sheriff, who happened to be a good acquaintance of hers and also, the same one investigating the latest victim found early that morning: the butcher's daughter. As he stood in the door threshold, the man in police uniform raised his hand and said with a sheepish grin, "Yo! Mito, hope you don't mind me having a very strong drink. I kinda need it," the short-haired lady softly chuckled and replied, "of course you don't bother me. In fact, I just saved the very best bottle of whisky just for you." The officer approached his usual spot among the bar stools, took off his hat and rubbed his temples as though he wanted to get rid of every trace of stress from the recent tedious and fruitless investigations. Those current cases were certainly a huge weight on his shoulders, so right now an alcoholic drink was strongly required.

As his favourite poisonous beverage made its way through his senses, Mito silently stared at him, being too afraid to ask him about the police's efforts to tail any clue behind the murders.  _If only they'd managed to catch that monster!_  she forced herself to bite her tongue, otherwise, she would put more pressure on the officer who already had a lot of his plate.

The policeman noticed her frown and inner struggle. Mito's body language was too easy to read. He sighed and merely commented, "we're working pretty hard on it. We won't let it happen ever again." The orange-haired woman acquiesced, though she didn't feel relieved at all. There was a sudden moment of silence as the man eyed Mito, trying to find the right words to comfort her. After all, they have known each other for a long time and he cared about her, more than she could ever imagine. He could easily depict the concern in her big caramel-coloured eyes and it frustrated him so damn much. "I know you're worried about Gon. He is a curious child, that's for sure. Maybe too curious for his own good. Lock him up if needs be," her eyes widened in surprise at the thought of keeping Gon locked up in the house, it was so unfair,  _was it really necessary to take those measures?_  Mito noticed how her police friend placed his hand over hers and then he assuredly added, "It'll be alright! Trust me," she just nonchalantly nodded, still with a frown prevailing upon her face. She so wanted to believe in him and that everything would be over rather sooner than later.

For some reason, the officer's facial features softened more and more as he kept his silent eye contact with Mito. He was trying really hard to erase that grimace from her face. It didn't suit her at all.

As they sat there speechless in front of each other, their ears perked up as they caught by someone else's steps swiftly approaching from the kitchen. It was the boy that has lived under her wing since he was a baby, wearing every garment in his favourite colour: green. Time really did fly faster than she could ever imagine. Now there he was, a strong and beautiful young boy with spiky black and green-tinted hair, his skin was permanently kissed by the sun and whose sweet honey-coloured orbs were the same one as Mito's.

As she kept admiring her child in silence, Gon's cheerful voice dragged her attention, "Hey, aunt Mito, should I clean the rest of the tables before we close the bar?" his bright eyes moved to the sheriff and politely greeted, "Oh, hello there, sir! So happy to see you around here," to which the older man just smiled and waved at the young boy, "yo Gon! Being an obedient child now, I see?" Feeling teased, Gon playfully pouted, "I'm always obedient, right, aunt Mito?" Her attention quickly shifted from the sheriff to her nephew, the subject of her deepest worries. She blinked a couple of times before she could reply back to her child, "yes, of course you are! Now, would you please clear everything out before we close, darling?" Gon happily chirped and did what he was commanded.

Darkness soon fell upon Whale Island, which meant it was time for the sheriff to head back home. It had certainly been an wearying day, but he felt much better after drowning his concerns and sorrows in whisky. Once he paid and bid farewell to Mito and Gon, a more relaxed man went out in the lonely streets barely lit by some lampposts.

In spite of all the recent events, that small town was awfully quiet,  _"maybe they are all locked up in their homes,"_  the officer just shrugged and kept walking down the sidewalk. When he was about to hit a corner, he saw a tall man with long and lustrous raven hair that cascaded down to his lower back, wordlessly standing in the middle of the pathway. However, what really called the policeman's attention was the stranger's peculiar outfit: a dark green short-sleeved vest with strange yellow needles decorating the front side of it, a lighter shade of green in his undershirt. His trousers and flat male shoes matched his vest with the same colour. Nobody in Whale Island dressed under those weird fashion patterns. That young man was definitely from somewhere else, far away from Whale Island.

As the sheriff discreetly scanned the stranger from toes to head, he wondered about the best way to engage into a conversation,  _"perhaps he's new in this area and he's lost looking for a place to stay,"_ it was his duty to protect and assist anyone in need so the officer felt confident enough to approach the unknown young man, "uh, excuse me, sir? May I help you?"

No response.

The officer took a deep breath, bracing himself to speak louder although some part of him was in an alert mode as his heart started to hammer in his chest. He couldn't just ignore him, could he? Before he could speak, the stranger slowly turned to face him. His eyes looked like two black voids, expressionless and creepy enough to send a spooky chill down his spine. It was difficult to recall when was the last time the sheriff was fully startled, so frozen in fear that his brain was no longer sending commands to the rest of his body. There was something else that really terrified the sheriff and it was some trails of a red and thick liquor from the corners of the stranger's mouth, would it be insane to relate it to... _blood_?! he was unfortunately too familiar with that disturbing scent. The policeman's suspicions were confirmed once the moon shed its timid rays on the eerie  _being_. His alabaster skin made a remarkable contrast with that liquid. It was, undoubtedly, blood and it looked fresh!

After a few seconds, the raven-haired man smirked at the man, but merely ignored the question as he continued his only-God-knew-kind-of journey.

Back to his own senses, the sheriff snapped from his temporary trance state and decided to follow that unsettling human being, if he could be considered as such thing. The man certainly had his doubts so he stealthily went after nameless foreigner. His steps led him to a to an empty dead end, "can't be?! I'm sure he walked right through this alley a second ago!" he muttered, trying to calm himself down as panic was taking over his mind and body. The puzzled sheriff looked to his left and right sides but nothing. He checked behind and nothing. There was one spot to check... _Up!_  as his head tilted upwards, a human figure literally flew down over him. The man recognized the black strands of hair gracefully swinging and those dark eyes that belonged to something out of this world, were totally glued to a fear-filled gaze, feeling as if the officer's whole being was being absorbed.

"I'll be damned!" those were his last words before sharp nails dug into his neck and ripped his throat wide open. He saw his own blood spilling right in front of the fiend who performed that deadly act. The sheriff desperately covered his wound as if he could be saved but he was just delaying the inevitable—and he didn't want to accept it. His body collapsed on the floor covered with dirt and garbage, life fading from his eyes as his warm blood was spreading over the pavement.

 _Could anyone come to find me? Did I yell loud enough to drag anyone's attention?_  The dying man really hoped so...

The dangerous savage stood there looking down at his dead prey. As he bent down to make sure that the poor bastard was as dead as a doornail, there were footsteps echoing in the alley. The black-haired man recognized immediately the one walking towards him. He rose his hands in a fake apologetic gesture and commented, "Ooh, I'm so sorry. I got careless and I let him get away from me." As he turned on his heels to meet his incoming fellow.

The new man had different and yet, astounding features. He had silky crimson hair that fell around his exquisite face and barely brushed his broad shoulders, slanted and feline-like golden eyes that could seduce anyone, his skin was as pale as his companion's, his fingers were long and delicate; perhaps it was too unusual for a normal man. His nails were slightly long and sharp. With no doubt, he could easily slit someone's throat with those dangerous nails just the way his partner did. The new fellow was slightly taller than the other one. His attire didn't match the customs in that local area either. He was wearing a light-coloured crop top with suit symbols on its front and back, a violet undershirt and rubber bands on his forearms, golden heart drop earrings and high-heeled shoes with which he gracefully and easily walked around. In addition to his eccentric outfit, the man with crimson hair had face paint: a star on his right cheek and a teardrop on his left cheek.

As they stood staring each other, there was an uncanny atmosphere surrounding them, but they were incredibly comfortable in each other's ghostly presence.

The crimson-haired man seductively replied, "You're a big liar, Illumi~ You let him go on purpose, didn't you?~", his voice was velvety and carried a peculiar sing-song tone. He'd nailed it with that deduction as his eyes scanned the whole scene in front of him. Illumi simply shrugged as he admitted the truth, "Indeed, but I felt so sad for him. He was so certain he could tail me so I wanted to play a tad bit before finishing him off. You should have seen how scare he was, Hisoka." The man named Hisoka only hummed and added, "but he could have noticed  _this_  from those cute lips of yours~" he purred and lifted his fingers to clean his companion's faint bloodstains. Their eyes were engaging into something indescribable. Hisoka's silky voice went on, "you should have killed him at the double. You still have that terrible habit of feeling sorry for pathetic humans."

It sounded as if Illumi was being reprimanded but he just chuckled, "perhaps you will do the same and feel pity for a tiny human. I know those are your favourite meal. Though I have to admit that you have been quite ruthless with those children back then. Maybe sooner than later you will hesitate to kill your prey, you never know." The golden-eyed fiend had a devilish smirk as he gently gripped Illumi's pale neck, leaning forward to lick the other's mouth just to taste that sweet blood from their latest victim—another one whose body was resting in the depths of that already-profane lake. Illumi didn't move an inch as he was enjoying his companion's threatening proximity. Hisoka's eyes were glistening with lust and Illumi had the burning desire to savour every second of it. Hisoka pulled back from his partner in crime and rubbed his spectral and soft cheeks, "that seems quite unlikely~ Now, we have to go before any more unwanted pests come here."

The expressionless one only smirked and nodded.

~ ♠ ♥ ♣ ♦ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Although HisoGon is my OTP, I couldn't help but include some slight HisoIllu moments in this fic~
> 
> I hope you didn't mind!


	3. ALIEN NOCTURNAL BEINGS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a while but here's a new chapter! Life's been quite busy as I try to catch up with a new country. I love the experience no matter how challenging it is~  
> And of course, I take some time for my fanfic as well. I won't leave it behind :)

CHAPTER 3: ALIEN NOCTURNAL BEINGS

**_[A few minutes earlier]_ **

Back in the pub, Gon was helping out his aunt with the last chores before going back home. Once they were finished, Mito thanked her child for his kindness and she slightly bent forward to kiss his forehead and rub his left soft cheek. The young boy quickly wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his face in the soft and warm fabric of her dress, something he always did to get her tender motherly affection. The young woman smiled down at Gon as she returned the sweet embrace. However, their heartwarming and intimate moment was suddenly disrupted by a loud scream echoing in the streets, whose owner was, unfortunately, quite familiar. Gon quickly separated from Mito as two pairs of identical hazel eyes stared at each other in dread silence.

Mito’s instinct warned her again as she knew quite well what was about to happen and worse yet, Gon would be seriously involved. It was nearly impossible to shake off that horrible thought from her mind.

The spiky-haired young boy, driven by his curiosity and sense of protection, took some steps back from his aunt, “I will go and check it out! Maybe someone’s wounded out there!” Mito tightened her grip on Gon’s wrist as an awful sense of fear engulfed her body, “don’t go out! It’s dangerous and you may be killed,” the child was fidgeting and frowning, trying to release from his adoptive mother’s tight grip. After a moment of unsuccessful struggle, Gon looked at Mito with his brown eyes filled with determination, communicating that he would be fine, reassuring her. _That look, he is getting more and more like you, Ging,_ Mito knew she couldn’t hold him back much longer. She relunctantly loosened her handclasp and understood what Gon’s sweet orbs were telling her. “Alright, just promise me you’ll be back as soon as possible!” Gon moved fast on his feet as his right hand rested on the doorknob, “I promise!” With a huge and confident grin spreading on his childish face, Gon went back to Mito and raised his pinky finger. She gave out a defeated sigh and offered her pinky as well. As they locked their fingers, there was a short chant in the pub:

**_The pinky finger promise has just been made,_ **

**_whoever breaks it has to swallow a thousand needles._ **

**_Sealed with a kiss!_ **

As soon as the last part was sang, they pressed their thumbs together resembling their sacred promise, it was sworn to value and both of them knew it.

Mito’s previous concerns and fears immediately evaporated after that pinky-promise. A warm rush of relief washed over her body. Despite his age, Gon really knew how to comfort her and be trustworthy. He was the only one who could provide her full support.

And with that promise lingering in their hearts, Gon finally went out to investigate.

As he took quick strides down the sidewalk, Gon’s acute senses told him exactly the direction so he reached the source of that deafening scream. Within minutes, he found himself in a dead-end alley. Too much for his horror, he recognized the sheriff’s cadaver stretched over his own blood and two tall young men just next to him, apparently they were really close friends since they were in each other’s arms in a very intimate fashion, acting as though nothing of great importance had ever occured.

Could it be labeled as a normal friendship? It was certainly quite unlikely.

The young boy’s eyes scanned the whole situation, he frowned as his intuition told him that those unknown men were behind the sheriff’s tragic decease. Rage was building up in his body. Both Hisoka and Illumi pulled automatically away from each other. They exchanged some devious looks, communicating some perverted and secretive thoughts that Gon’s innocent mind couldn’t grasp.

“Things just keep getting better and better. Looks like it’s our lucky night out here, right, Illumi?” Hisoka mused with excitement and licked his lips, feeling unusually excited with that new prey. There was something hidden in that delicious-looking youngster that triggered that beast’s most primal desires, ready to be savagely unleashed. What was it? Was it the child’s innocence? His curiosity? His audacity? His determination? His slim and yet toned body? Being brave enough to stand there in front of a gruesome scene? Perhaps all options put together. It was hard to tell but it stirred Hisoka’s instincts as he just wanted to ruin the child with bold and compelling eyes, without breaking him so he could savour more moments in the near future with that new target. His interest in getting to know that child was insanely growing with every second. Illumi noticed his partner’s new excitement and it was somehow absolutely contagious, “yeah, it’s been a while since we had a real hunt in a place like this,” Hisoka merely agreed with his oh-so intimate friend, “shall we begin, then?” His usual devilish grin was stamped on his face as his golden gaze never dettached from the boy’s bodyframe. Within seconds, Illumi had the same dangerous smirk that sent shivers down Gon’s spine.

As both of them were chuckling at their own depraved plan, Gon noticed how the one with red hair grinned at him. It felt quite unsettling. As a matter of fact, it was something seriously wrong and unnatural taking place right there. Their fangs looked somehow razor-sharp and uncommonly long, like those of a wild animal, eerily glistening under the moonlight. _What are they?_ Gon tried to find any explanation for it, but it was a futile attempt. In a blink of an eye, Hisoka and Illumi’s slender silouhettes disappeared into thin air.

The spiky-haired boy felt a gush of air running through his face and understood that those human-like beasts had run past him right in front of his eyes. His human caramel eyes weren’t suited to follow their supernatural movements.

“Can you catch us, little one?” the beings’ wicked voices sneered at the same time as the emptiness of the night was filled by their sinister laughter.

They recently had the appetizer. Now it was time for the main course and that child would make them feel satiated.

Little did the bloodsuckers know that the boy could rely on his other enhanced senses. Little did they know about Gon not being an ordinary child. He was beyond being ordinary at all. Maybe they would soon find out about this one-of-a-kind “opponent.”

Of course, thinking that he wouldn’t find them was an understatement.

The tenacious child closed his eyes, concentrating on their movements. Somehow he could read the energy released by those demons, it was intimidating, but Gon didn’t allow himself to be easily affected by it. His inner eyes depicted those beings dashing above him, they feet barely touching any surface. The black-haired child first idea was _are they floating?_ If such thing could be possible in his own world.

Blindly trusting his gut feeling, Gon ran after that one with long black hair. As Illumi kept jumping from one rooftop to another, he glanced back at the boy, _Tsk, not too bad for a human child_ , he silently acknowledged and his pace sped up. Whereas Hisoka was nowhere to be found, Illumi took it as an opportunity to give a gruesome death to that annoying child due to his unstoppable tenacity to actually track them down.

The man with ebony hair slightly crouched to get enough impulse and released that energy from his slender legs to jump. Gon’s terrified gaze followed his movements that looked so ethereal and somehow, mesmerizing with his dark silouhette highlighted against the full moon’s bright beam. Then, the beast in human body just vanished in mid air.

Feeling utterly stunned for a couple of seconds, Gon felt an uncanny presence just behind him. He could feel the other’s breath dangerously caressing his tanned neck, his body was involuntarily shaking and shallowed hard, trying to grasp any clue of what would come next.

Before the young boy could even realize, Illumi’s right hand suddenly adjusted itself into a claw; his nails were much longer and sharper, his fingers were rigid as veins popped out notoriously under the pale skin. It could rip the boy’s skin with a frightening ease in nanoseconds.

A moment that seemed to be in slow motion, Gon gasped before Illumi’s new claw-like hand prepared for a deathblow. Everything happened so fast and it was difficult to comprehend. The only thing that Gon’s mind could depict was a deep sting coming from his abdomen. When his hazel teary orbs looked down to the source of that cold and unbearable pain, the man’s claw was deep buried inside ripping every muscle tissue and internal organs seriously damaged as bladelike nails pierced right through them.

As Illumi’s depredatory gaze glowed in the dark, he muttered, “foolish boy, this is the end of the road for you.” To his surprise, Gon’s tenacity was beyond limits and his shaking hands firmly grabbed the fiend’s pale forearm, it was quite a strong grip, _too strong for a human like him_ , Illumi’s eyebrows furrowed and a deep growl was contained in his throat. That prey was a tough one and quite formidable as well. The raven-haired man would definitely have to work harder to get rid of him, _what a nuisance_! He inwardly grunted, growing impatient and quite frustrated.

“Go to hell,” his supernatural ears perked up when the spiky-haired boy managed to gather some words to insult him and, of course, Illumi wasn’t offended in the slightest, “aww, don’t you know that I come exactly from that place?” he pretended to be hurt but he was rather amused. It has been a long time since Illumi faced that delicious excitement to mercilessly kill humans.

Back in the day, Hisoka and Illumi hunted down humans to feed on their blood, it was part of their nature and they need that delicious thick and velvety liquid as their life source. But right now, Illumi wasn’t even hungry. In fact, he was satiated with human blood from those previous tender children whose faces he didn’t even bother to recall. Additionally, he killed the sheriff just to cover their moves in Whale Island. However, right at that moment, the long-haired beast had an urge to kill just for _pleasure_.

“This is it, huh? Is this how it will end?” Gon quietly whispered to himself as he had some images of his short lifetime flashing through his mind; happy and fond memories in a peaceful land with his family and his friends. Suddenly, he recalled those last words he said to his aunt and adoptive mother: _I promise!_ , would those words possibly be gone with the wind? Just like that? _No_! His will refused to falter in that situation. His eyes were tightly shut in an attempt to hold back his tears. No, it wasn’t his moment to die and he never broke his promises. Today wouldn’t be any different so he was determined to be back home, no matter how much distress he was currently in.

Minutes seemed to be stretching out slowly between life and death.

Courage and fear were both colliding inside his body like a heated clash, each of them trying to dominate over the other. His knuckles turned white as if they were ready to attack, whereas his whole body frame was trembling, paralyzed with horror. 

Without further warning, the cruel being pulled out his arm from the Gon’s abdomen that made the poor fragile child choke on his own blood pouring out from his mouth. _Is it really over?_ he vaguely wondered as his almost lifeless caramel eyes were fixed on Illumi’s triumphant expression. It was his most delightful moment in which he could taste the fear and surrender from his victims, such an intoxicating view. Illumi couldn’t hold himself back anymore, maybe Hisoka would be upset because he’d claim the boy’s life on his own and they always worked together—they shared a twisted partnership, to say the least.

As Illumi swung back his arm, his new attack would aim for the human’s throat and it’d be soon be over, without the pathetic child even noticing it. “A shame I have to put an end to this but you won’t feel anything at all. How considerate I am,” he sarcastically announced. Obviously, consideration was not part of his redeeming qualities, _if only_ he had one positive feature. Impossible.

In a split second, his pale claw couldn’t move any further as his motion was stopped halfway through. Illumi blinked a couple of times in order to understand what just happened. As a matter of fact, he was aware that the supernatural grip on arm, with nails digging in his hard skin was from no other than Hisoka himself. “Oh?” the fiend with dark orbs mused as he glanced up to met some unphantomable eyes with a dangerous glim and just one word came out like a sharp dagger “don’t,” Hisoka mumbled softly, but it was clearly a threat rather than a command. As both creatures stared at each other in a dead silence, Gon was whimpering and panting down in his knees, feeling sick with the metalic taste from his own blood escaping from his lips as his hands tried to protect his wound that remained wide open.  

Illumi’s black pools narrowed, trying to read his partner’s mind but it was beyond his own comprehension. Hisoka was by far an unpredictable and whimsical creature so, therefore, it was like stepping on cracking eggs everytime Illumi had to deal with him. Despite all that drawback, he enjoyed the thrill of having him as his lifetime companion. The attractive monster with blood red hair decisively announced, “this one is mine to play with. Time for you to retreat. Now.”

~ ♠ ♥ ♣ ♦ ~

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! Show me some tender love and support~
> 
> Sorry that our favourite magician and sweet apple haven't come to play their part yet. They will show up, I promise :)


End file.
